Talk:Book 8: Legacy/@comment-216.193.154.195-20190813153649
I have a couple of theories for Legacy. First of all, based on the synopsis, I believe lots of things are going to u earthed, including the secrets in Sophie’s mind. Sophie will learn her purpose. Either she will readily take up the mantle of Moonlark, or will be horrified with her purpose and leave the Black Swan. I think Sophie will also figure out the nature of the hiding from humans, the Forgotten Secrets, and the Neverseen’s intention, including why they set Everblaze in various places, and the goal of Lodestar and Nightfall. As the get closer to the truth, Sophie and her friends will start questioning each other’s behavior and their actions to decipher whose side their on and their loyalty to the Black Swan. I think some of Sophie’s friendships will break due to betrayals and secrets. I also believe Sophie’s unmatchable status may impact her Cognate relationship with Fitz. If Fitz is not okay with it, their connection might break, as well as if Sophie keeps it a secret. Second of all, I think all of them may have washed memories. Sophie has some occurrences in her childhood Mr. Forkle chose for Sophie not to know, and Keefe has some memories Gisela washed away. These might contain groundbreaking secrets about Sophie and her friends, and their roles, as mentioned in the synopsis. Additionally, there has been evidence that there are roles set for Sophie and her friends and they are in a conspiracy. It is likely not a mere coincidence that people with that immense power and abilities became connected. Sophie is a phenomenal Telepath, Inflictor, Enhancer, and has strong mental and brain power, as well as telekinesis, at the Ancient level. Fitz has great mental energy and is a Cognate, a powerful feat. Keefe is shown to be a powerful Empath by being able to sense emotions without touching and change emotions to some degree. Dex is shown to be a very powerful technopath with many groundbreaking technologies at the skill level close to greats like Lady Iskra, Tinker, and the Neverseen’s technopath (assuming they are not the Neverseen technopath). Biana is so talented that she can hide from gnomes with her Vanishing abilities. Linh’s hydrokinesis is so powerful it can flood cities. Tam is so talented he can control shadowvapor. It is hard to believe it is a coincidence. Finally, I believe things are going to very different in Book 9. Many problems will probably be resolved. Sophie will have figured out her love life, any betrayers will be discovered, the Black Swan and the Neverseen’s intentions will likely be revealed, problems in friendships will be resolved or lead to friendship break up, and Sophie and her friends will have probably found who they will align with. Extra theory: I have an unlikely theory that Keefe is/was secretly associated with the Neverseen. The Neverseen could have threatened to kill or torture Sophie, he might be feeding them information contingent on the fact they hurt Sophie. This might have changed in Flashback due to the attack on Sophie, or this could be not true at all.